Welcome Home
by Lexy The Thief
Summary: COMPLETE! Team 7 except Kakashi was ordered to kill the missingnin, Uchiha Itachi. But because an 'accident', Itachi brought Sakura with him. What will Sasuke do? Rated for blood, violence, rape, and others... ItaSaku and SasuSaku. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hh... After three times changing the title, this story finally published! So, if you ask me what's the most difficult in this story, it's deciding the title.

I receive any flames about my way of telling story, but please not about the pairing! I don't receive any suggestion, sorry, because the outline is finish. If you want so, just wait in another story, or suggest another story.

The author is not reponsible if your mood change (i.e. sad, angry, suddenly laugh, or else), or if you forget to eat, forget to do your homework, and else.

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

**Welcome Home**

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke, wait for me!"

The black-haired boy glanced at the seventeen years-old girl. They were in their way to go to the mission place. The girl was just helping the other people. And he, as usual, uncaring, just passed the poor old-man.

"Yeah… Hurry up, Sakura. We will be late."

"We won't. I bet Kakashi will come two or three hours later." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke sighed. He knew that Sakura was true. Kakashi was always late. He didn't change at all.

After Naruto dragged him back to Konohagakure, Sakura never show her feelings towards Sasuke anymore, yet she didn't change at all. Just more beautiful and more matured. She acted like a friend, treated him indifferent from Naruto. Well, she spoke it once, actually.

"_Sasuke. You finally come back." Sakura was the first person who greets him at Konohagakure's gate after Naruto dragged him back to Konohagakure. Her face filled with relief._

"_Hn." Single word vocabulary. As usual. He realized that Naruto was no longer with them. _

"_Un… Sasuke… un…" She stammered. She seemed like forgot how to speak. Finally, she inhaled deeply._

"_Sasuke, I love you. I don't expect a good answer, but I just want you to know about this." She blurted it out._

_Sasuke already prepared for this situation, for he expected this. He already prepared an answer too._

"_Sakura. I know your feelings towards me," he uttered softly to her—something he never did all of these years, "but this is for your own good, I don't capable of love."_

_Sakura smiled emptily. "Why didn't you just say: 'I don't need a weak shinobi like you to be beside me'? It would solve the problem."_

"_I didn't—"she cut his sentences._

"_Oh, you didn't. But you do. What's the difference? I will become stronger for you, Sasuke. I promise."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_I'll leave by now." Her bangs prevent him to see her face._

"…_even if I disappointing you by that answer, the days with you are the priceless treasure for me."_

"…_thank you. But you don't have to enlighten me. I've already decided that if you reject me, I'd forget about all of my feelings towards you. No longer hoping, no more loving. Besides, I'm not disappointed. I already expected you would answer like that. Besides, you're back to Konohagakure. That brings more than enough happiness for me." She glanced towards him. A smile played across her pink lips._

"_Welcome home."_

Until now, Sakura still took those words as an entertainment. But she smiled if she remembered that situation.

_At least he cared of my feelings…_

They arrived at the mission place. No one there, as expected. She won at her own bet. She smirked.

"See?" Sasuke shrugged. As usual, uncared.

They waited for Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura played with her now long pink hair. Yes, her hair was growing long reach her waist. She twirled it between her fingers; Sasuke just stared at her, sometimes stared at the street, searched for Kakashi's or Naruto's presence. Not long after, a pigeon flew above them, falling one feather. Sakura caught the feather between her fingers. She glanced at Sasuke.

"Looks like Naruto and Kakashi-sensei won't come here." Sakura walked towards the Hokage's office, followed by Sasuke, who understand.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Baba! Will this mission be good enough for us? I'm sick of those easy missions. We're all ANBU, for god's sake!" Sakura and Sasuke just arrived in the Hokage's office. Naruto already there, waited for them.

"Naruto, don't be so rude to Tsunade-sama!" Sakura lectured him.

"Ok, Sakura-chan…" he obeyed automatically looking Sakura's right hand already formed a fist. He felt it once and that was more painful than he could imagine.

"Don't worry, Naruto. This mission is harder than you expected." Tsunade cut their conversation. Sasuke could understand why every single person—well, except Naruto—in this village respects Tsunade. She had a big charisma that they could never understand.

"Hah! No mission is too hard for me, Uzumaki Naruto! I'm the future Hokage. No one can beat me!" Naruto spoke aloud arrogantly.

"I've beaten you once…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto's glanced back angrily, but couldn't find a word to deny it. Sakura tried her best to suppress a giggle.

"Okay, okay. You two, calm down, okay. We've already hear enough your mouth fight." Sakura finally said.

"She's right Naruto, Sasuke. Sasuke," she stared deeply into Sasuke's obsidian orbs, "this mission will make you glad."

"Huh? What?" As an emotionless person, it was very amazing he could be amused by a mission. He was not Naruto, everyone knew that.

"Yeah. This mission is: kill Uchiha Itachi, the missing-nin from Konohagakure." Sasuke's eyes were hardened. His body trembled with anticipation.

"We already know where his position now is," She waved a map towards them, Sakura move forward to take it. "All you have to do is assassinate him. I know this is the hard mission, but seems like you three can handle it."

"Three? And Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi have another mission to do. S-class." Tsunade explained shortly.

Sakura gave the map to Sasuke. Without looking away from the map, he said, "Leave it to us."

They all already knew that Sasuke meant was: 'leave it to me'.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch!" a silent shout was heard from the forest.

Sasuke glanced quickly at his pink-haired team-mate right beside him. "What's happen?"

"No… A kunai came from somewhere… I don't know… Maybe an academy student misdirected his or her kunai…" She said and pulled the kunai out from her shoulder, then swallowing her stopping-blood pill.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "If the problem just that, you don't have to whine like a child, right? You always like that. You always get in the way. I despise weakling." After that, Sasuke felt a pang of guilt, though he didn't do or say anything after that.

Silence. Very thick silence.

"…I know you want so badly to kill your brother, and you don't want anyone to help you," she felt proud hearing how calm her own voice sounded, "but you must control your temper if you want to win. It's not like you to lose your cool…" Sakura said while she was continuing walking.

"Yes, teme. Itachi is strong. Better you don't lose your temperament in front of him. Or else he kicked your butt."

That was true, Sasuke didn't say anything. He blushed, though the ANBU mask hid his face. Sasuke and Naruto walked faster to walk with Sakura.

_I must apologize after this mission, _thought Sasuke. While Sakura thought, _maybe his nervousness reveals his true feeling towards me._

Suddenly, Sakura stopped. "What else?" Sasuke asked. His voice was a bit annoyed yet he didn't mean it came like that.

"Don't you realize it?" Sakura's sense of chakra was the most sensitive compared to other people in Konohagakure. Her perfect control of chakra just made it perfect.

His face changed. "Realize what—"

Wuush!

Sakura quickly swished her katana to deflect a figure that jumped towards them. The sound of katana met each other rang clearly, as if a bell rang to sign the fight that just begun. Her other team-mates were too shock to react. In a second, they stopped fighting each other. They move backwards, Sakura stepped near her other team-mates. Blood trickled down their opponent's right cheek, while Sakura took a wound in her right shoulder; her ANBU mask cracked and fell, revealing her pretty face.

A voice, cold and emotionless, rang cut the thick air of fight. "Even already years passed, you're not growing up, little brother. A girl like her even surpasses you."

The other voice, full of anger and hatred, replied, "Uchiha Itachi!"

_

* * *

_

Hem... how bout it? If you like, review. If you don't like, review. If you hate, just review. If you love it, MUST review.

Have a nice day,  
Lexy The Thief


	2. Chapter 2

As usual,if your mood change (i.e. sad, angry, happy, joy,suddenly laugh, or else), or if you forget to eat, forget to do your homework, and else, don't flame me about that.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Here we go...

**

* * *

**

**Welcome Home**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, Naruto, don't get into this fight. This man… is mine." Sasuke's voice talk to them, yet his crimson-coloured eyes never left the Uchiha prodigy. His voice was firm, angry, full of hatred, yet somehow… sad. Blue chakra fiercely radiated from his body. Yet his other team-mates didn't seem care about that. They already all know Sasuke would say that from the beginning.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever teme. Sakura-chan, don't break that katana." Naruto looked at her katana which she used to fight Itachi warily. Sasuke sweat dropped. Naruto was the one who always very excited with every single mission.

She wiped the blood from her katana. "Yes, don't worry Naruto. I won't ever break it." Naruto gave Sakura a pair of Katana with Konoha sign in their weight in her sixteenth birthday, while Sasuke gave her a necklace with Konoha sign in its weight. She always wore them everywhere every time, unless she was sleeping, yet she still wore that necklace while she was sleeping.

"I more interested with that little flower compared to you, foolish little brother." Itachi's eyes stared Sakura fragile figure. Felt underestimated, Sasuke ran towards his elder brother and swung his katana, aimed for his neck. For his surprise, Itachi didn't move. His katana successfully break Itachi's neck. Sasuke's eyes widened. The person he just cut left nothing but a puff of smoke. He glanced quickly. Itachi already in front of his team-mates.

_Kage-bunshin? Shit! How careless of me. I already have the sharingan, and didn't realize that?_

"That why I told you to control your emotion, Sasuke." Sakura stared Sasuke, completely uncared with his elder brother stood so close to her now.

"What your name, little flower?" Itachi asked.

Sakura answered without even bothered to stare him back. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. And what's with that pet name?"

"Okay, little flower. May I bring the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki boy with me?"

"Unfortunately, I won't allow that happen. But you ignored your brother, Uchiha-san. He seemed like little bit lonely now. And I'm sure he wouldn't allow that to happen either."

Sakura was right. Sasuke's face was red with anger. Noticed this, Sakura spoke. "Sasuke, calm yourself down." Hearing this, Sasuke became calmer than before. His breaths became steadier than before.

"I don't expect a weakling like you to be my opponent." Itachi said calmly, he didn't even bother to glance at his younger brother. Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"Sasuke! Control your temper!"

"Your opponent… is me!" While saying this, his hands performed seals quickly.

Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!

Blasts of fire danced freely with the sky. Sakura and Naruto moved quickly and sat on a branch together, watching them calmly as if they watching a movie.

Itachi dodged them easily. "Is that just to catch my attention?"

"Of course, bastard! I won't think that kind of jutsu will defeat you."

Sasuke moved towards his brother. With the speed he learned and increased from time to time from Chuunin exam, suddenly he appeared behind Itachi, Chidori already formed. These years, Sasuke already trained harder. Two was no more his limit for Chidori. Countless was.

Quickly, Itachi noticed this and dodge; which not completely success, because the Chidori hit his face, dripping a trickle of blood down his left cheek. Just a little wound. He won't be affected at all. They all knew that.

Itachi smirked. _Heh… the fight begun. So did fun._

xxxxxxxxxx

A punch on Sasuke's stomach made him slammed against a tree. Sakura reach her hand towards him, helping him to stand. Without looking, Sasuke's hand met hers. He always knew that Sakura always help him to stand in every single mission if he fell down.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… yeah." Sasuke received a blood stopping pill from Sakura, which her usually behaviour too. Itachi's katana had injured him in some places. Pretty badly, you could say. He swallowed the pill, and immediately his blood stopped flowing down.

Naruto already helped Sasuke now. Itachi was the way too tough for them. Sakura just did her part as a medical nin. Sasuke and Naruto always fought in the way which didn't allow her to fight. Sakura didn't mind, though.

"This… bastard…" Sasuke panted heavily. Itachi stared back blankly, and then shifted his gaze to the pink-haired girl.

"You don't want to fight me, little flower?" He stared straight at the defiant sea-green orbs. _Her eyes so beautiful, _he thought, _just like ocean._

"Seemed like I have no chance. Every time they always fight you first, ne?"

"Ignore them. Why wouldn't we have some fun, eh?" Itachi's slender fingers caught her chin, which completely ignored by the owner, but not Naruto.

"Don't touch her, you son of a :beep!" Naruto shouted loudly and performed seal quickly.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He said that aloud. Hundreds of clones appeared on the battlefield. Sakura glanced quickly, "Oh, Jesus! Baka!"

_He shouldn't use Kage Bunshin against him._

Sakura was true. With his sharingan, he soon realized which one the real body was. A katana in his right fist, aimed for Naruto. Sasuke quickly jumped in front of Itachi, but he soon fell again; kicked by Itachi. He moved quickly towards Naruto's real body, and hit him. Naruto slammed into the nearest tree with low groan. The other clones disappeared, leaving puffs of smoke.

He performed a ninjutsu which would take the person he touched with him anywhere he wanted. He ran towards Naruto, intended to touch him in purpose to bring the Kyuubi boy to his organization.

Before he reached the Kyuubi boy, a pink-haired girl stood in front of him, reminded him for something he wished to forget. A conversation brought up in his mind.

"_Okaa-san, you're the one I don't want to kill. Go out from the way, let me finish kill Otou-san." Despite the content of the conversation, his voice was emotionless and cold._

"_Like hell I will. Itachi, please don't kill your own Otou-san. Why do you do this?" The woman's face decorated with tears like stream down her cheeks._

"_To test my capacity. Okaa-san, get out."_

"_NO! Don't call me Okaa-san if you do that to your own Otou-san!" she screamed hysterically. Hearing this, the Uchiha prodigy kicked the woman out from the way, and swished his katana to his half-dead father._

_With just one swing, the blood spattered to the floor, and some to his own face. But not his father's. It was his mother's blood. He watched the woman's body went limp, and fell to the floor. His voice and face were expressionless._

"_Okaa-san… I've told you… Don't blame me…"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura didn't have any idea what the jutsu was. But whatever he was up to, she knew it must be dangerous to Naruto. Automatically, she jumped between them; deflect his hand with her palm. Though it was no use. A dark wall grew up from the ground, slowly engulfed them.

Itachi smirked. "Well, anyway better, you would be perfect bait for that Kyuubi boy."

Sakura snarled, quickly realized what the jutsu was, "You wish!" She glanced at Naruto.

"Naruto!" she shouted, "Don't you dare come after me! Promise me!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan, don't you know what you have done? You don't have to protect me."

Sakura looked back sadly, "I have to do it, don't you see? Or else he'd go for you…"

"You failed to keep your promise to me once. Promise me!" she shouted. The black wall grew higher, blocking half of their body. Hesitantly, he nodded.

Sasuke struggled to stand up, found that no hand reach for him. He looked up, just aware what happened. "Sa… kura?"

Sakura stared him back. Sasuke's eyes widened, her face was filled with the unspoken sadness. A sad smile appeared in her face. "Thank you for everything," she said, and then she closed her eyes, receiving her fate.

The black wall engulfed them completely now. Then disappeared, leaving nothing but emptiness.

_

* * *

_

Yeah, that's it. Don't leave this page without leave a review. I already finish this story until chapter 7. So, more review, sooner update.

Have a nice day, don't forget to do your homework if you have,  
Lexy The Thief


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is lil bit pointless, so sorry if you dun enjoy this chappie much...

Once again, I DON'T receive any flames about PAIRING! Feels free to flame me about my way in writing, but NOT about pairing.

If you forget to eat or do your homework, dun flame me, okay? XD

Just skip this nonetheless, READ!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Sorry, Tsunade-baa-chan. We failed assassinate him. We even lost Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke were already in Hokage's office. Naruto chewed his lips nervously. Sasuke just stared to the ground, as if the ground was the most interesting things in the world.

"What!" Tsunade shouted. She just in the half way to explode but looking at her ninjas, she didn't want to add weight on their shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Has she died?" Sakura was her precious apprentice. It broke her heart if she died.

"No, Tsunade-baa-chan, Uchiha Itachi brought her with him. Then… I don't know how she is now. Whether she's already die in his hand or not. She tried to protect me…" Naruto said weakly. "It's my entire fault… I should know what Akatsuki up to… I was the one who should be blamed."

Tsunade opened her eyes. "Then it would be better if you two come after her. Why didn't you do that?" Tsunade asked.

"Itachi performed a ninjutsu. After he touched her, they disappear." Sasuke answered quietly. Naruto continued, "Then she asked me to promise her not to come after her… because she knew that he wanted the Kyuubi."

"Then it was better than if you the one he kidnapped." She inhaled deeply. "I'll look this for later; I don't know how to search her… Maybe I'll send ANBU to search her. Ah…!" She stared Sasuke hopefully. "Sasuke, do you want to search her?"

"No." He turned back to go out from the office. Both Naruto and Tsunade were too shocked by his answer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura found herself deep in the forest with the Akatsuki mukenin. Her thought was busy with the thought that she maybe couldn't meet the Uchiha heir again. A tear fell from her emerald-green orb.

She wiped the tear before Itachi knew that she was crying. _Before I have a chance to say thousands of words, the tears already running down, _she thoughtShe glanced back at him.

"So?" she asked; her voice was blank. Completely different with her true feeling.

"So what?" he replied her question with question, made her little bit annoyed.

"So what will you do to me, then?" she asked again, her voice no more so blank. Angry started to seep in her voice.

"You should come with me until Naruto-kun come for you. But I guess you won't do it willingly?" He said mockingly. _I guess it'll be fun to fight her… She looks strong… Even stronger than my little brother, I guess…_

"Un… I have no intent of fighting… nor I want to follow you…," she said, "I'd rather like to die. But if you order me to choose, I choose the second one. Besides, Naruto isn't someone that likes to break any promise he had."

Itachi's face didn't seem to show any changes yet he was surprised with Sakura's answer. He'd very willingly to have some fun with this delicate little flower.

"So? Where should I go now? Or you just want to kill me because you don't trust me?" Sakura asked, completely uncaring with her own life.

"Hum… I don't want to kill you but… would you eat this pill?" Itachi offered her a red pill.

Sakura took that pill and observed it. She smiled emptily. "I will lose my consciousness right after I swallow this pill, right? You don't trust me at all. Make sense." She laughed. It was the same as her previous smile, empty.

"No wonder. You're such a great medical ninja." Itachi smirked. Suddenly, she did something Itachi didn't expect after hearing her statement. Sakura brought her hand up and swallow the pill. Less than a second, her vision was blurring. And then, she fell limply into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Teme! What do you mean by saying 'no'?" That was the first sentences Naruto have said when he caught up Sasuke.

"Don't you see that I'm still not strong enough to defeat Itachi? I want to train more to defeat him."

"But it might be too late for Sakura. She could die before you're strong enough to kick his ass!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"So? I don't see how's that any of my business. She means nothing to me." His voice was empty and cold. After saying that, Sasuke left the shocked Naruto there. After shook his head a bit in purpose to get out the too-much-bad thoughts out from his head, he ran towards Sasuke.

"What did you say, teme? She's your friend after all. She loves you!"

"But I don't love her. As I've said before, she means nothing to me." Naruto's face seemed hurt. "What did you say? Although you not love her, is she really means nothing to you? Not even friend?"

The answer of his question was just silence. Naruto's face came redder with anger. "She gives you her heart. All of her love just dedicated to you! And look, how you've repay her. Denied her and betrayed her."

Silence. "Sasuke, don't you know what you have said? You've gone and cut her dead…" His voice went weak.

Silence once again answered Naruto. Without a word, Sasuke walked towards his home, Uchiha Mansion.

_No, not home, _he thought, _mansion. _Home was a place where a family waiting for him, and smile for him. He used to have all of it. But Itachi erased everything he once had with his hands. His eyes narrowed.

_I'll kill you… Uchiha Itachi._

A picture of Sakura's face flashed in his mind. He tried to ignore it.

Sakura found herself tied to the bedpost. At first, she confused, she seemed forgot what was happening before this. Her vision was still blurring.

'_Huh? Why is my bedroom so dark?' _she asked herself.

"Good morning, little flower." A dark, low voice, snapped her from her own thought. She saw a familiar raven hair when she glanced towards the voice's owner.

"Eh…? Sasuke? What are you doing in—" Her eyes widened when she realized the man. As soon as she out from her shock, she said, "Oh… It's you. Sorry."

_Since when does Sasuke start to call me 'little flower'? Bah! How stupid of me…_

"Don't think about running away, because that pill also sucks up your chakra. Hungry?" Itachi asked while bringing a tray of food for her. Sakura remembered how hungry she was. But her pride not allowed her to eat in her enemy's house.

"I already know about that pill. I'm not became a medic-nin for nothing. I'm starving. But I don't want to eat." She refused to see his eyes.

Itachi smirked. "You're stubborn. Exactly the same as my little brother does."

Sakura shrugged. "I don't want to be the same as your little brother."

"Heh. So, eat this before became cold. Or I'll force it to your mouth." He brought the spoon closer to her mouth. She stared straight to his crimson eyes. Finally, she opened her mouth to let the food in and swallow it. _Pretty hard to eat when you're lay down_, she thought.

"Good girl." _I'm not your pet, asshole_, she thought.

She really wanted to say that. But instead, she kept silent. Itachi said, "You're very different. Other people usually catch back their consciousness after a week or more. You just need a day for do so."

She didn't reply. After she finished eating, he went for a while—she thought it must be kitchen—and back again to the room. He sat on the bed.

"What else? It's not like you to talk so much. Where's my Konohagakure hitai-ate?"

"I took it. How do you know it's not like me?"

"You and Sasuke grew in the same family. It's explaining much. Besides, you two have oh-so-expressionless face." Her eyes were blank for two seconds, wondering what happened to the younger Uchiha. This wasn't let go unnoticed by the Uchiha prodigy.

"You love him, don't you?" This question made her froze. The she calmed down. Her gaze shifted to his eyes, which stared at her from the beginning. A small smile played across her pink lips.

"Is that so obvious?" Her voice was soft. Different from the cold voice she had when talking with him. For a second, Itachi stunned for both the voice and the sea-green eyes. In that moment, he felt like being drawn to the sea in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. Sakura frowned. "I already told you. Haruno Sakura, a medic-nin from Konohagakure. No more."

"No. Tell me who are you exactly. From the beginning. To be fair, I'll tell you mine as well after you do so." Sakura understand.

"So? What do you think I am? I'm just an ordinary girl." She paused. "I have been born from an unknown uterus. Never know why and how being born to this world which full of wars' smoke."

Silence.

"You? Guess what. You're a prodigy who born from a special uterus. You grew with the strict rules as an Uchiha… yet so spoiled." Itachi smirked.

"That's true. You're a smart girl."

She continued. "People said I'm weak and ugly. A big-foreheaded bitch that just became a pathetic little burden in every single moment. No one cares about me. No one wants me. From the past until now."

He replied. "People always said I'm lucky and strong. A prodigy who was a proud for Uchiha clan. Everyone wanted to be like me. Everyone respected me. Everyone envied me because my ability. Yet no one knew me. No one would care that I got that with hard training. Not with Uchiha blood."

"In the beginning, I cried. I never wanted to receive the fact. They're true. Even though I know exactly that I never disturb their life." The pink-haired ANBU spoke.

"In the beginning, I receive it with happiness." The older Uchiha said.

"But then, times and times again I've said that I don't care." The petal-haired girl replied calmly.

"I don't want to be lied to. I'm not a robot. Clan, clan, clan. I was bored! I'm Itachi. Not Uchiha." He released his emotion. Sakura knew exactly that he detained it for long.

"I'm searching for power. Yet I never get it. I always wanted to be a good ninja. Despite I never am."

Silence.

Sakura was the first who broke the silence. "Hey. How does it feel to be lonely?"

* * *

Ok... It sucks. I know. But anywayz, leave me a review. lol.

Have a nice day,  
Lexy The Thief


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, all of you. I forgot to add –chan in Sakura's name when Naruto voiced her name. bang head upon the wall How careless of me… sigh…

So much OOCness in my fic. Sigh… I know. But you know, it's so hard to keep Itachi in character. Let's take it easy. This is 'Itachi'. He 'falls in love'. One word: Impossible. And those rude words… it's from Inner Sakura. Well, to balance the very polite Outer Sakura (Uchiha-san, for god's sake) I made the Inner Sakura pretty rude. And this fic isn't as angst as my previous one. But still angst anyway.

Oh yeah, I found many people confused about the ending of my previous fic. Shortly, Sakura was crazy. Explained enough?

And about the very very super sucks grammar, I'M SORRY! And sorry before about this useless chappie, anyway...

Once again, I don't receive any flame about pairing.

Disclaimers: Yes, I own… nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The training was like hell.

Kakashi ordered both Sasuke and Naruto to train. First, they must do their push up just with one finger for three hundred times. "Just a warming up," the perverted teacher said. (Warming up!) Second, they trained with their trump card. Chidori and Rasengan. After those hellish training, they still had to do the taijutsu practice with kunai and katana.

The clink-clank sound from deflected those countless kunai with the blond boy's katana heard clearly by their sensei—who just stood and leaned to the nearest tree, reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. And yet his eyes never left his book, he always kept an eye to their training.

"Ouch!" The blond boy shouted.

Hearing this, Kakashi lowered his book. "What, Naruto?"

Sasuke who just landed was the one who answered that question. "Nothing, sensei. He was careless, and my kunai attacked him in five places at once."

Naruto—who began to pull all of the kunai out from his body—tossed his head up. "What did you say, teme? I'm awfully exhausted! And you aimed seven or eight places at once! I just could deflect one or two of them! You're still a teme!" he complained.

"And you're still a dobe." Sasuke replied. Before Naruto could reply, Kakashi spoke, "Stop, you two! Sasuke was right; you couldn't be careless no matter how exhausted you are. But…" Kakashi examined his wounds. "…these wounds are deep. But I guess no problem, considering you're a Jinchuuriki…"

"Kakashi-senseeei…!" Naruto whimpered like a four years-old boy. Sasuke was annoyed.

"Shut up, dobe. Sakura will be able—," Sasuke paused, realizing his mistake. "It won't be a problem. The wounds aren't a big deal." He continued quietly.

Kakashi stared at both boys who now were unusually quiet. Sasuke broke the silence. "Let's continue the training."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha heir without blinking. The one with the raven hair didn't have enough gut to stare back at those brilliant cerulean eyes.

"You miss her, don't you?" The blond boy asked quietly while walking to his position. The other boy didn't answer it. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't answer it.

"_You miss her, don't you?"_

He was afraid to answer that question himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Pardon me?" The question was unexpected. He stared the sea-green eyes in wonder.

"You heard my question."

"I don't feel lonely."

"Liar. If I listen to Sasuke's story about the clan murder, I really don't believe you do that. You were being loved by your family. Especially by your brother, I guess?"

"You've got a fever. Better I check your temperature."

"You know I don't get ill, Uchiha-san."

"Don't call me Uchiha!" He snapped. Sakura's emerald green eyes were widened by his sudden change. "I… I'm sorry," she apologized automatically. She then remembered.

"_I'm Itachi. Not Uchiha!"_

The anger in his face slowly ceased. A minute later, he laughed humorlessly. "Love? Why do you think my little brother love me? You're the weirdest person that I know."

"If someone you love hurts you, it would be more hurt than someone you hate hurts you. More love you give to ones, more hate them." She paused. "He loves you. That's why he hates you."

After a short pause, she stifled a laugh. "I wonder why did you kill your family. You were so loved. A mother and father who so cared about you, a brother who loved and adore you, friends who always by your side… and else. To be honest, I envy you, Uchi… Itachi-san. I even think that your brother is in love with you. Also jealous, if I may add." She said that calmly, eyes staring at the window—avoiding eye contact, although she was dying to see his face after she said so. She bit down her lips in purpose not to smile or laugh.

She was right to not stare at his face. He tried his best to prevent his jaw dropped all the way down to hell. His face was pale and no one in history of Konohagakure ever seen Itachi like that. If she did, even it did happen just during a second, she could be laugh until die.

"That was just to test my capacity," he said calmly as soon as he could put all of his face muscle back to the right place.

"…stupid reason," she said quietly. Her gaze was back to his crimson eyes which look like never black again.

"With or without them, I will be the same like this no matter what."

"You felt that you were lonely—it doesn't mean that you are alone. You felt that nobody wanted you—it doesn't mean that no one care about you." That soft voice was enough to surprise the Uchiha prodigy. The beautiful kunoichi who lay beside him seemed like know everything in his mind. And he knew that she knew that she was right. "You're such a pitiful creature of darkness."

"You dare to bet your own life since you saying like that, little flower."

"I don't care about my own life. Naruto will not come here because of his promise. Sasuke? Oh, he will come here. Not for me, but for you."

"…"

"Every time I look at you I don't understand… Why you let the things you did get so out of hand… And then, you join Akatsuki, right? I wonder why you joined them. No one would there for you, come for and kiss for you…" Suddenly, he grabbed her chin.

"Don't I have one now?" Before her mind could grasp what happen, a pair of hungry lips placed upon hers.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aaargh!"

A silent groan had been heard from Uchiha Mansion. The Uchiha heir was mistakenly bandaged his injured arms too tight.

"Aww…," he whimpered as he loosened the bandage. Naruto gave no mercy in their kunai and katana training after his turn to deflect them. Usually Sakura always been able to heal them and they would walk home as if not even a starch had landed against them. He never thought that would be so many difficulties if Sakura didn't beside them.

_I always ignored her, and now I just realize I need her. Great._

_Why everything always clears when it was too late to fix everything?_

In his heart now, he didn't believe if Sakura die yet. It was like… nothing change. His heart didn't have anything lost. It seemed… as if Sakura still beside him.

"_As a prodigy, you're very careless, Sasuke." She once spoke with a frown while healing his wounds. "Their weapons are poisonous. You could easily dodge them, but you were too rushed to kill them. Aah… this is just waiting my chakra."_

"_Aaaargh!" Another familiar scream rang through their ears. She said, annoyed, "And now Naruto?" Two seconds after she checked the wounds again, making sure that everything will be alright, she walked towards Naruto._

He involuntary smiled when he remember that scene in his head. That always Sakura, although she always healing with some lecture, but she would heal it no matter what. And the lecture was for their own good, though.

Sasuke found himself thinking about Sakura. He shook and continued bandage his wounds. But somehow, she always haunted his mind. Suddenly, he felt something uncomfortable flipped in his stomach. And the one who came in his mind is:

_Does Sakura okay?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Her eyelids cracked open slowly. She felt shivering and naked. Sakura found herself on the unknown bed. Suddenly, she felt stinging pain spread through all of her body, and then she remembered.

"_Virgin, eh?"_

She was very terrified. Very afraid. She never remembered she was that afraid except when she tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. Not even one second in front of death could make her that afraid before. Her begs and tears were doing nothing for that situation.

She shut her eyes tight and managed to sit up. The ropes one was binding her wrist had gone. Along with her virginity, purity, and innocence. A tear involuntary slid down her cheek. She found no one beside her. The thing beside her is just a note.

_I'm in an Akatsuki's mission. Don't try to run away._

_-Itachi-_

She sighed. She wasn't that stupid to run away while thousands of traps had rigged just for her. Besides, she didn't want to leave. _I had nowhere to go, _she thought.

She walked to the bathroom and picked a towel. She was disgust herself. She felt so… dirty, so… tainted.

_And now I have nothing left…_

After she finished taking a shower, she dried her long hair with the towel. _Sometimes this long hair is annoying, _she thought. Somehow, a memory played itself behind her closed eyelids.

"_Hey, Ino-pig-chan! I heard Sasuke-kun like a girl with long hair, so…"_

"…" For some reason, now she hated her long hair. She hated herself because she still remembered. She hated herself because somehow, she felt that she grew her hair for him.

She picked her clothes. Her katana still there.

"…"

She cut her hair carelessly with her katana. Now, her hair clung messily to her neck. _This is the way better, _she thought satisfactorily. She let her bangs still long, and the back side was rather tomboyish. _Well, this hairstyle won't be matter. Guess what? I'm not Ino._

After dressing, she stepped out from the bathroom, and went to the kitchen. After finding some stuff to cook, she began to cook. When she was cooking, the door cracked open. Without even turning back, she could tell who was opening the door. "Welcome home," her sweet voice greet him.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking. What was it looks like?"

"…you cut your hair." Even it was a statement; it was more like a question.

"The hair is getting annoying." She answered quietly while bringing the food to the dining table. "Eat." She ordered.

"How could I know that it's not poisonous?" he asked suspiciously. She sighed. "Well, because I cooked mine and yours at once, and I will eat as well."

"How could I know that you're not committing suicide? Especially after last night…" he said. Her face hardened slightly. "If I commit suicide, I will cut myself instead of die with you. If you don't want to eat, that was just fine by me." _He's still a kind of shit._

She took her spoon and began to eat. Itachi didn't move. She stopped when eating because something else caught her attention. She walked towards the Akatsuki mukenin and opened his cloak. He surprised, but not doing anything.

"As I guess, wound." She stared at his shoulder. He smirked. "How do you know?"

"The smell, the way your muscle move, and many more. Sit." She ordered. This time, the older Uchiha obeyed her. She grazed her thumb over the blood, and observed it.

"The wound is poisonous." He was surprised, for he didn't know. And he was more surprised when she wrapped her lips over the shoulder without hesitation and sucked the blood out from his body. She spat the blood from her mouth and repeated her action. Until she felt it was clean enough, she gathered chakra to her hand and heal him.

"Why didn't you just heal with your chakra from the very beginning?" He wasn't stupid, and he knew exactly the ways to heal poisonous wounds.

"You just sucked my chakra dry, Itachi-san. I should do it if I want to heal you properly. My chakra just getting back at me."

"Why did you do that?"

"Huh?" She raised her gaze when she bandaged him.

"Why did you heal me?" He repeated his question. She replied calmly, "Do I really need a reason to heal someone?"

He sighed. This girl wasn't as he predicted. He already prepared if this girl is annoying, too much talking like the other girl, or else. "You exactly the same like my mother. Always bandaged my wounds after I was in the mission."

She stared him with funny look for a long time. "Itachi-san…, don't tell me that you…"

He frowned, "Don't tell me that I am what?"

"Mother complex?" Itachi was sweat dropped.

After his inability to speak for a long time, laughter exploded from his usually stoic face.

"WAHAHAHAHA…" His laughter didn't seem to stop. She stunned for a while, then she smiled seeing he laugh. This didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha prodigy. When he finally could control his laughter, he asked, "Why do you smile?"

"No," she answered, still smiling, "it's just the first time I see you laugh."

She sighed, "So? Still not wanting to eat?"

He smiled. "Okay, little flower, you won."

The lunch went better than they thought possible.

* * *

Bah. So much OOCness… Itachi… was laughing. Impossible. Bah. But I wrote it anyway. Actually, I already finish this fic in my computer. So, more review, sooner update. Nah, so review!

Hahaha… I'm just sick writing lemon in my previous fic. (Eww… it's so sick knowing I myself who wrote it.) So I just cut the scene… I made 'that' as non-graphic as possible. (Work so hard so this is still a T rated fiction) I don't want to get banned, you know. So the rest… erm… I leave that to the readers' imagination. (Dirtier, better)

Have a nice day,

£exy The Thief


	5. Chapter 5

Nyahahaha… the characters here going even weirder and weirder. Actually, I just take those plots from my discarded plot in my own comic. Because I thought that would eliminate the main character's role, I eliminated it. And about three months ago I found it again, and use that for fanfic. Kay? This chapter is kinda shit too, but the fun parts began on chapter 6. Why did I let Itachi rape Sakura? In chapter 6 that will be answered.

Kay. Now, take the most comfortable position, don't forget about snack, and read this. Don't turn on your cell phone because it will disturb you on reading.

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I can't remember when I ever felt this comfortable…_

_That little flower, for some reason, always makes me comfortable; finally a smile could appear in my usually stoic face._

_But more comfortable I am, the more afraid I get. Afraid that I will be addicted to her, and also afraid that I will lose her._

"_Welcome home."_

_Without my awareness, I always wanted to hear those words. I always wanted someone to love me, wait for me in the home, and someone to trust._

_And I now have it. This is the 'home' that I have yearned for._

_That little flower is mine. And mine alone…_

_But I'm afraid. I think this is the time I must bring her back to her village. Being with me will make her suffer…_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, welcome home, Itachi-san. Any wounds you want me to heal?" she asked without even bothering to raise her head from the book she just read.

"No. You know, little flower? I will bring you back to Konoha. I think you were right. The Jinchuuriki boy won't come here. It has been a month."

"…whatever." When she said so, her mind was racing fiercely.

"_You're annoying."_

…_I had nowhere to go…_

"Ok, I will bring you—," his sentence was interrupted with her embrace. Her arms curled around his neck and her chin was resting on his shoulder.

"Don't," she whispered to his ear, "Don't bring me back there. I don't have any place there. Please… please let me stay here. Or if you don't want me to be here, just kill me."

Involuntary, he curled his arm to her slender waist, while the other went to her nape. He inhaled, "if you're here with me, you'll suffer. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She said softly, "and now I'm here with you—no second thoughts. I've decided…"

_Decided…_

"Okay. I'll let you stay here… What do you want to do?" She released her embrace from his neck. "Say thank you, of course." She kissed his right cheek softly. "Thank you. Don't worry about everything. Don't disturb me now; I can see the answer, till next evening this morning life is fine…"

"What do you want to do? This day is so bright. Don't you want to go out?" She asked.

"Nope."

She suddenly became silent, "Because it's so bright. Because outside is so full of light. You'll see everything clearly." She said quietly without putting a gaze to his figure.

"What's the connection?" he asked, confused.

"Coz the light will bring you to see the truth. And the truth isn't what you want to see… In the dark it is easier to pretend…" She mumbled. She knew exactly that was the true reason. Even if the owner didn't realize it, she knew exactly…

She herself loved being in the dark these days…

The silence that lingered there was too thick for both to bear. She said, "But sometimes, behind the darkness, the truth will appear clearer… Clearer than we could imagine."

"Sakura…" It was his first time he voiced her name.

"Always hoping that I'd be a good ninja. I knew that I would make it if I tried… but a weakling is always… weak."

"You're not that weak," he said truthfully. But her face told him that she didn't trust him at all.

"Sorry. You don't have to keep that in mind. I… just remembered… something that I don't want to remember…" Silence once again filled the small room.

"Hey! Cheer up!" She smiled, trying to make the situation more comfortable. "Anyway, I want to train for a while. My body needs to be stretched. May I?"

"Yes… sure." She stepped out and gathered chakra to her whole body. Chakra was radiating fiercely from her body. If Itachi didn't use the Sharingan, he wouldn't know how three trees fell at once without her body even moving.

He frowned. _Is that what she calls 'weak'?_

After three hours, she sat beside him. Her breath was steady, no hint of tiredness there.

"Hh… It's so satisfying to have my body move freely again…" she sighed after sipping her drink.

"…you need much more exercise…" he lied.

Somehow, her face went a little bit sad. "…I know I'm weak. But Itachi… I'm still a kunoichi." Her face hardened. "Have you ever dared to think that you were just as weak as me, this little pathetic weakling, but secretly yearning for power, secretly…"

_Secretly…_

She then remembered. She had said to Sasuke almost the same sentences.

They were both still remembering. Their first meeting.

_A little girl, leaning against a tree, hugging her knees, curled into a ball, sobbed uncontrollably. Thousands of minds were racing in her thoughts._

_She raised her gaze when she heard the sound of footsteps. Dirty lines of tears painted her cheeks. She saw a boy._

_They boy walked towards her. She knew him, of course, even if she never met him before. Hell, who didn't know the infamous Uchiha clan?_

_The boy stared straight at her emerald green orbs. Somehow, she felt that gaze was underestimating her._

"_What, Uchiha? Wanna make fun of my super-sized forehead? I thought you would, thinking of that beautiful face of yours." She said spitefully._

_The Uchiha boy startled a bit. "No… I don't think that you're ugly either… I don't think that your forehead is good to make fun of…" he answered._

"_Bah! Is it possible to think like that? How if you're in my position? Fuck, have you ever imagined if you have this ugly face? I always said that I don't care… yet…"_

_He kept silent. As if he were encouraging her to say more._

"_Yet this loathing gargoyle, which was born like a beast but secretly yearns for beauty… secretly…"_

_She sobbed again, curled into a ball. But suddenly, she felt a warm hand caressing her head softly._

_She stopped crying and raised her face. He didn't say anything. After that, he just left._

_Slowly, she brought her hand to her head which was just caressed. Her face was in flames. She smiled._

That was the first time Sakura fell for Sasuke.

She stared at the ground when remembering the moment. Involuntary, she smiled and whispered softly, "Sasuke…"

The soft voice didn't miss the Uchiha prodigy's ears. For the first time, he felt defeated from his little brother.

Miles from there, a boy with raven hair remembered the same things in a light slumber.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oww…" he fell from the trees he was resting on. He fell asleep there, as usual in the middle of day, and the branch was his usual spot. And it seemed the branch was already bored with his body.

He reached his hand out, waiting for something to grab onto. Yet…

He raised his gaze. No one there to help him stand up. He reached his hand just to find no one there for him. He closed his eyes.

"_Are you okay?"_

Those words always rang when he fell down. But no one was there to say those words, no one was there to help him. He just realized that he was addicted to her more than he could imagine. He didn't ever think that he would miss her. And he knew exactly that she was alive. Somehow… he knew.

And when he searched for her, he found nothing but empty air.

He held his head. Frustrated. Frustrated that he just realized that her presence meant more than he ever thought it would. Frustrated at the fact that he missed her so much that he couldn't bear it. And this damned situation made him even more frustrated. This situation tortured him mercilessly until he couldn't bear with it.

He managed to stand up. He opened his closed eyelids. He already made a decision.

* * *

I won't tell you 'don't leave anything on your seat'. Instead, I tell you to leave something. And that 'something' is REVIEW! Plz leave me a review! Is it that hard?

Have a nice day,  
£exy The Thief


	6. Chapter 6

Why did Sakura so nice even after he raped her? Do you think she would search for her own death by acted so annoying? No. I don't think so.

Standard Disclaimer Apply

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage office. He slammed the door open mercilessly. The door was threatened to break. Tsunade looked up. "Sasuke…? You do know some manners, don't you?" She then went back to her business.

"Hokage-sama, I want permission to take Sakura back here."

"Oh? Eh… sure. After I arrange…" Tsunade looked up. Sasuke was no longer there.

"Kakashi! Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke ran towards his perverted teacher. "Huh? What, Sasuke?" He raised his gaze from his trademark book.

"May I borrow Pakkun?" he said, panting.

"What for?" Kakashi replied his question with question.

"Sakura." It explained enough.

"Eh, sure. Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A dog appeared from the place where Kakashi's hand had just been.

"Pakkun, please, find Sakura's smell." Sasuke asked him in a hurry. Soon…

xxxxxxxxxx

_He will come here… I could sense it…_

He stared at the young kunoichi who was still training. Even if she had already trained for three hours non-stop after the break, still, not even a hint of tiredness painting her face. He was amazed, with such a dress; she still managed to move freely.

"Little flower, come here." She complied with the demand. _I have a name, you shit._

"If my little brother comes here, would you meet him? What would you say?"

Silence.

"_You're annoying."_

"_I have no feelings towards you."_

"_I have better things to do."_

"_I despise weaklings!"_

_Yeah… right. _But another thought interrupted her bad thoughts.

"_When I'm with you, those moments are priceless treasures for me."_

She closed her eyes.

_Don't believe it._

_Because everything was simply a lie. And lies are always beautiful._

"I won't meet him, because he must be coming for you, so there's nothing that I could say. Nothing that I need to say."

After silence for a long time, she added, "If he asks about me, IF he ask," she repeated, putting more stress in 'if, "just tell him that I'm already dead. That's not a lie. I have always been dead for him for a long time."

"So much suffering, eh?"

A broken heart played across her face. The man in front of her didn't know how it was hurting him so much. "I've tried to forget him when he went to Orochimaru. Yet… I can't. When he returned here, I can't bear the feeling, I let it out. As expected, he refused. From there—three years ago, I learned not to put any foolish feelings of our relationship. Force my heart not to grow flowers. Nor to change its colour, become red or pink or blue."

She laughed bitterly, "Don't you think it's rather funny? I'm the one who was always known as the smartest student, actually, I'm such a fool. I was fooled by something which I didn't even know, which I didn't even recognize. It has no form, has no shape…"

She didn't continue. After a long time, she said softly, "After all, I've tried for three years… seems like thirty…"

Seems like thirty…

She sighed. _I don't know why I'm telling him all of this, _she thought.

_If I may wish, when I am reborn, I want to be a stronger ninja…_

…_so no one can hurt me anymore…_

"I'm weak…" she whispered. "You have all of the power and the glory. I envy you… I always wanted to be like you… No one needs me. Even my own village despises me…"

"_Get out of my sight, ultra forehead!"_

"Neither you, Sakura." Sakura glanced quickly at the older Uchiha. "Nor my little brother, nor the doomed Konohagakure itself…"

Sakura stared him in wonder. _What is he trying to say?_

"…understand what glory is… understand what power is…"

She smiled. Those words made her feel better.

_Understand at all…_

xxxxxxxxxx

"I found her scent!" Pakkun ran even faster now. Sasuke followed the cute-dog-wannabe dog. It had been hours since they started running right there and then without stopping. It was pretty hard, considering that Itachi teleported without leaving anything. And finally, they found the result of their research.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked. "Just faint, but I'm sure it's hers. Pretty far from here, I guess."

"So hurry up!" Sasuke fastened his pace. So did Pakkun.

The journey seemed to never end. They ran… and ran. But weirdly, Sasuke didn't feel tired. Not at all. He didn't care anymore of his business. He closed his eyes. But within the darkness, her face just became clearer.

_Sakura…_

"_Are you okay?"_

_I miss your voice, your eyes, your smile…_

_I miss you._

After a long way, Sasuke felt an excruciating chakra around. Pakkun shouted, "It's very near!"

Sasuke stopped. "Uchiha Itachi!" he said hatefully.

"Hi, foolish little brother."

xxxxxxxxxx

The air seemed to freeze at that moment. After a long time, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Pakkun, leave." Pakkun obeyed.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Such a manner. She's dead." The elder one answered calmly.

"Liar! Pakkun smelled her scent."

"That was half true. She wanted me to say that she's already dead." Sasuke was surprised.

"What? Why? How?"

"Didn't you always ignore her? Then she just considered that she already died for you. But by the way, you're still as foolish as usual, Sasuke. You ruined the chance to own her."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke's voice hardened.

"I didn't even know that she was a virgin until… that night." Sasuke's eyes widened. The black shade changed into the crimson one in a second. He found it was difficult to even breathe.

"You… bastard…" Chakra radiating from his body, tinted the battlefield with thick blue aura, "You raped her?"

"Whew… it surprises me that my little brother is actually smart. Yes, Sasuke. I did."

"I'll kill you!" He took a stance quickly to fight his brother.

"Good spirit of fight… Well, well, but I'm afraid that you must defeat my friend… or my doll… before you have a chance to kill me."

"Bah!" he spat, "Do you think I'll be afraid? You wish. I will even kill a dragon to kill you if that's the requirement."

"Okay… whatever you say." He broke his gaze, "Come in."

A little figure came into their battlefield. Sasuke prepared to face someone horrible like another Akatsuki member. As the sunlight made the figure known, his eyes widened, his face was in shock. The figure was familiar. With emerald green eyes, pink hair, and white-porcelain skin.

"I don't think I must introduce your opponent. But I will, anyway, here is your opponent." He smirked arrogantly.

"Haruno Sakura."

Hehehe, I could post the next chapter in very long time from now. That depends on your review, of course! So, don't you dare to forget to review me!

Have a nice day,

£exy The Thief


	7. Chapter 7

Change in plan, ladies (and gentlemen if there's any). I told you that this fic is going to be ended in the ninth chapter. But considering that the chapter 9 is too long, I'm 'kind' enough to separate it into two chapters. So, this story will ended in tenth chapter.

About this chapter, I planned to make this story as detail as possible. But since I'm lack of vocabulary, so this chapter isn't going to be that good. Oh yeah, and the next chapter is so OOC. So sorry. A lot of 'romantic' conversation that I guess they never even started.

About the grammar, the winner from the English Olympic in my country herself was the one who check it. If you still complain about the grammar, go blame her, of check your dictionary.

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightened each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defences_

_Helpless to resist the feelings…_

_Slowly, something changed. Love which formed from the silence and grew within the emptiness. The feeling which came unnoticeably by the owner._

_Walking with her, melting in her smiles, jokes and laughter, unable to balance in her scent and eyes contacts. Even when those fingers reaching for him, one thing that often happened from the beginning, and one little whisper in his ear. And something in his chest… pulsed faster than he expected._

_And when those eyes of heart opened…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was the one who arranged the battle.

_I don't want to lose her, _he thought; _I know that she will prefer my little brother when she sees him._

_And I know that I have no right to separate them._

"Come here, my little flower." He said after she trained non-stop for five hours. She obeyed.

"Hn." _Since when have I been yours?_

_And now I'm influenced by that one single vocabulary. Great._

"What?" She stared straight into his crimson orbs. Suddenly, the coma around it swirled slowly. She felt like drowning into them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She managed to yell out, but it became harder and harder as the ruby red eyes hypnotized her. Making her unable to turn away.

A voice rang inside her head. _'You will obey all my demands…'_

_No! Like hell I will._

'_Don't resist…'_

_Damn it, my body can't move! I can't escape from his eyes!_

In the other hand, Uchiha Itachi was amazed. Other person will easily be hypnotized. This girl was… strong. Was… different.

_She is really a tough girl. I'm happy that my little brother didn't claim her as his._

Sakura still struggled to break off the eye contact with him, which unfortunately couldn't.

_I don't want to be controlled… please help me…_

_Sasuke… help me…_

The other voice rang through her mind, _'Sasuke won't help you. You know that yourself.'_

Involuntary, a tear slid down her cheek.

"_I've got better things to do."_

'_Sasuke… never gave a shit about you.'_

At that time she gave in. No more struggling. She didn't care whatever would happen to her.

_Because lies and such are always kind. Always… beautiful._

…_yet I don't want it._

_Because I don't need more of this world._

_Because no one wants me… no one ever cared…_

After that, her mind became blank. She couldn't think anymore. The voice inside her head just made her more hypnotized.

'_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dream—purge your thoughts of the life you knew before… Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar…'_

'_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the darkness that you know you cannot fight…'_

'_In the dark, it is easy to pretend…'_

_"Because the light will make you belong to the truth, and the truth isn't what you want to see..."_

'_Bar all the windows and shut out the light…'_

The voice stopped. At time, her eyes were blank. The emerald green eyes had lost its sparkle. Just like a moving doll. Itachi stared at her for a long time. Slowly, he hugged the girl in front of him. She didn't resist, for she let her head landing slowly on his chest.

'_And you'll live as you've never live before…'_

"From now on… you just obey me, just hear my voice. Understand?"

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

"Only then… can you belong to me?" His voice was barely audible. She didn't answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stared his opponent in disbelief.

"Sakura…?" Her appearance was totally different than the last time he saw her. Her hair was now short. Her clothes were also different.

_But she looks kinda cute that way…_, he thought. _What? Cute? What did I think? Darn!_

But the biggest difference was in her eyes. Those eyes weren't the emerald green eyes he once recognized. In many times she stared at him, in so much time they look each other, he couldn't remember that she ever looking at him like this. Maybe happy, maybe angry, maybe sad, or lovingly, and many more expressions. But never like this. Never this… expressionless. Never… so blank.

After a long time, he laughed emptily. He stared at Itachi.

"Do you think that I would be tricked? How could I know that this… not your clone and use Henge no jutsu and became Sakura form? Or someone else was using her form?"

"You have the Sharingan, foolish little brother," Itachi answered calmly. As Sasuke heard this statement, he sharpened his Sharingan. That figure… that's real. Nothing changed. Sakura stood before him, defiantly he could tell.

"This is not an illusion. The real Sakura is here." Itachi stated.

"How could you do this?" Sasuke said spitefully.

"Enough talking. Fight more. Sakura," Itachi called her.

"Yes, Itachi-sama?" Sakura responded.

"Defeat him." Itachi ordered.

"Yes, Itachi-sama." She stepped closer to the Uchiha heir.

She stared at him blankly. Sasuke was sweating and little bit… nervous. This was the first time he fought Sakura.

_But…, _he thought, _who will be defeated by a little weakling? _He couldn't help a hint of underestimating in his brain.

"You underestimate me," he said slowly, "Do you think that you can win with such a… dress?" Yeah. Her dress was not like a ninja. It was more like a fairy. Too complicated to fight, he thought.

She didn't answer. She just stepped closer. He saw she grabbed some kunai and shuriken. With a clear motion, she threw those kunai and shuriken. Pretty slow for any ninja. Very slow for an Uchiha, actually.

_Fool, _he thought, _even if I don't use sharingan, it's still clearly shown. Hello? Are you kidding me?_

He dodged them easily. She threw more kunai and shuriken. Same, with clear motion. He jumped back pretty far.

…_I don't want to fight her._

Suddenly, a crash sound heard from behind. He glanced. A tree behind him fell freely, aimed for his body. Automatically, he jumped towards the right side. Without his awareness, another tree—which far bigger from the first one, successfully hit his back. Fortunately, his reflect caused the tree missing to hit his head.

"Argh!" His bones felt like they were crushed, and all of the air seemed gone from his lungs. He managed to get off. His taijutsu training fruited something.

"I got it." He stared at Itachi as he could stand again, slightly panting. "You make her your doll, and control her movement. Bah. Fighting her would be the same as fighting you. I won't hold back anymore."

"Wrong again, brother," Itachi replied calmly, "I just ordered her, and she did it with her own way. I have no control of her body, just her mind."

"What? Impossible!" he shocked, "She's never…" His eyes widened as he remembered something. It was after he came back to Konoha. They were from a mission.

"_Sasuke, would you like to train with me tomorrow?" Sakura asked._

"…_I've got better things to do." Sasuke answered coldly._

"_Oh… that's so…" Sakura smiled, as usual. She glanced at Naruto. "Naruto, would you like…"_

"_Aaah! I'm tired and hungry! I want some ramen!" Naruto yelled out loud. He didn't seem to hear Sakura._

_Sakura just smiled and sighed. "Well, in this case I think I must train alone again…"_

He closed his eyes. He remembered that Naruto and he himself never gave her a chance to fight in the mission, nor have they ever kept an eye of her in their training session. Thinking that she was just a little weakling…

Thinking that she was no more than a burden…

_I'm sorry… Sakura…_

"I see now." He talked to Sakura, hoping that maybe she could hear him. "You're a genjutsu type, but you will never use your genjutsu to a Sharingan user like me. Considering that the sharingan will get rid of any genjutsu type. Then you will just use taijutsu, which is the Sharingan weakness. You're strong. Not only that, you're smart too."

She stared back blankly. Not answering. He tried again. "That taijutsu, you threw them slowly, so I didn't think to dodge by jumping, and although that kunai was slowly thrown, you didn't give me a chance to step closer to you, and I just dodged by stepping backwards. Great. Very smart."

She didn't answer. Sasuke looked at her, helplessly. "Sakura!" he yelled out, almost desperate, "Listen to me! Open your eyes! I know that you can get rid of that hypnotize jutsu by yourself! You even broke Ino's jutsu!"

Still, she stared him as if she didn't hear anything. Itachi's cold voice spoke, "She just listens to me, and no one else. She will do anything if I say it. You can't do anything. The jutsu could only be broken if I cancel it, or if she has a very strong will to release herself, which is impossible."

"Liar!" the younger Uchiha hissed, "She has the will to break that jutsu. She never wanted to be a doll!"

"She did, but it was you who made it easier, little brother. In her mind, she called for your help, and then her experiences and her feelings denied it. Making her obey to whatever I say."

He stared in disbelief. Itachi spoke again, "It's useless, she's mine."

"She's not yours, you bastard!" he exploded. His cold temperament was always unseen when he saw the S-rank criminal. "She's not a property that you could own. She's a human, dammit!"

"But you didn't treat her as such." Itachi replied calmly. Sasuke's face was red with anger. "I"LL KILL YOU!" He rushed towards Itachi, swung his katana, ready to separate the older Uchiha's head from the body.

_Clank!_

The sound of katana meeting each other rang clearly through the air of the battlefield. Itachi stayed still. Sasuke stared in disbelief to his team mate. Sakura used her katana to deflect his. "Sakura… why did you protect him?"

"Heh… Sakura, fight him again. Kill him if necessary."

"Yes, Itachi-sama." It was actually hurt him when she called himself '-sama'. He wanted her to call him as an equal. By his name. Pure. No '-san', '-sama', or 'Uchiha'.

"Sakura! Open your eyes!"

"You better keep your eyes on her or else you'll die." Itachi said. Sasuke gulped. He clenched his fist.

In a blink of an eye, Sakura's face was already in front of his face. He quickly jumped back to dodge her fist. He raised his fist, ready to hit her. But another hand which already aimed for his face hit him—although not full-power because he realized it—leaving a blue-greenish bruise.

He stared at her for a long time.

_No… she isn't the Sakura I know…_

_Sakura is kind and would never hurt others…_

_Sakura always smiled and never attacked her own team mates…_

"…I really don't want to use this, Sakura. But I think, in this case…"

A flash of light chirped in his hand. Sasuke's trump card.

Chidori.

XXXXXXXXXX

She looked at him still. Calmly. Seemed not afraid of the dangerous jutsu. And it made uncomfortable feeling in his heart.

"Here we go." He rushed towards her. _Weird, _he thought. She didn't move at all. Not even raise her weapon to deflect it. Her face muscles were barely reacted.

Craash!

_I've got her! Do I… kill her?_

His eyes widened as he realized the supposedly injured Sakura disappear, leaving a puff of smoke. He felt the air behind him rushed. He quickly glanced. Sakura jumped towards him, swung her katana. He jumped backwards; her katana hit him, but not cut him into two. Although it wasn't a deep wound, a long starch painted his pale flesh.

Blood spattered around them. Some to the ground, some to Sakura's face and dress.

"Very smart, using Kage Bunshin to trick me…" He panted, gagged some blood. "You're strong. I don't know why I just realize it now…" He laughed bitterly to himself. He couldn't even put a starch against her, despite his blood was now painting the pale pink fabric she wore and her white-porcelain face.

"_I will be strong for you Sasuke, I promise."_

_Sakura… I'm sorry._

He sighed. _I must use the Sharingan seriously, _he thought, _this would be a very dreadful fight._

He raised his head. His eyes narrowed. "I thought I would…" he stopped in the middle way.

Tears painted Sakura's face; leaving streaks in the blood trail.

_Sakura…?_

More tears came out from the emerald green orbs. Yet the owner didn't seem to realize it. Her face was just blank.

_A trick…?_

Sasuke stared at Itachi, who seemed surprised as well. His brother's eyes were wide, and his expression wasn't as stone statue as usual.

_She's… crying? There's no way she could…_

Sakura turned her back to him and walked towards his elder brother.

…_did she break the jutsu from within?_

Sasuke stared bitterly at Sakura. Guilt, sadness, and other feelings he never felt before mixed in his heart. Mingling each other. He never felt so much feeling as he felt now.

_Even when you're unconscious, I still hurt you…_

_I'm sorry… Sakura…_

"Enough playing, Sakura. I know that was just a warming up for you. But… well, as long as you can kick his ass I won't complain…"

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

_Sakura…_

He saw her disappear from Itachi's side, rushed towards him. Even with Sharingan he could saw the attack easily (learning from the previous experience), he didn't dodge for everyone's confusion.

Blood once again spattered around the battlefield. Fell on to the ground, painted her face and her dress with crimson red.

Her katana buried deeply in his waist. He received the attack. Suddenly, his arms curled to her shoulders and her waist, pulled her to his embrace. She didn't resist, yet she didn't seem willing either. Her face was still blank. So did her eyes. Yet the tears still pouring out from the sea-green eyes.

"Sakura, listen to me. I know that you always help me, always by my side when I needed you. You always with me, giving me more than we both thought possible. But… I'm sorry! I always close my eyes of your kindness. I always hurt you even after you gave the cold dead world of mine the warmth which I never felt after the massacre."

Silence.

"Sakura, I need you! You're the most important person in my life. Please… Open your eyes—let your soul take you where you long to be…"

"I love you, Sakura…" His tight hug made her Konoha necklace—which he gave to her—hit her on the hollow of her breast, making her mind back and struggled free. Tears came out even more.

Something rang from the back of her head, _"Sakura, when I'm with you, it was a priceless treasure to me."_

_Everything was simply a lie._

She shifted free from his embrace while saying, "Liar."

* * *

Do you think that I must continue this story? I got very… erm… mean flame, that makes me think to stop this story right here, especially because the next chapters filled with romantic yet sucks conversation. (If you know 'phantom of the opera', well, some copied from that movie, didn't I tell you that?) Besides, the next chapter just filled with argument, argument, and some... well, can't tell you that, but it won't be as good as 'Incurable Pain', (if you think it's good. I mean this story just much sucker) because I made 'Incurable Pain' just after I'm broken heart, and the beep beep things Sasuke said to Sakura was the same as my crush shouted at me, basically some was my own experience, so I can make it more real. (But I don't allow you to say 'you should get broken heart more often. No.) So… well, the decision is yours. Well, I'll update next two weeks… (maybe, depends on your will)

One thing again, I hope you add me in my messenger, because I have a picture (Sakura's dress) in this chapter, but since I didn't explain it, and I don't have any deviantArt, you could add me in your messenger if you want, and then I can send it to you.

Have a nice day,

£exy The Thief


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for Sasuke's fans, but I won't EVER make Sakura weak in my fanfics. Mind you! XD

I hope no flame in this chapter, girls. I've already remind you about the rough content of this chapter. I decided to continue. Thanks for the reviews! I greatly truly appreciate them. Once more thanks!

My e-mail could be seen in my profile. My drawing is not that bad! Really! Despite the un-proportional body, just using watercolor, and… well, that's bad. But it's not that bad! Or just review me and tell me if you want. I'll send it with via-email.

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_I always thought that you can become an adult, only by shedding enough tears. Really, in the beginning, I don't care much about hurting your heart._

_But I really want to stop when I realize the confusion locked up within me. But nevertheless, I hurt you again and again._

…_yet you didn't show it, I know you were crying. You always make me believe that no thought within your head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within your heart but dreams of love._

_But I pretended I didn't know a shit about that._

_I pretended that I didn't care. Yet deeply in my heart, I knew I did._

_When your lips mouthing the words 'goodbye'. I still don't know that I love you. Yet I felt… empty. Whenever I walked, darkness waiting for me; erasing the warmth you once gave._

_I kept asking myself, 'Can you tell me the name of the feeling which I can't words for?"_

_And myself answered, 'If this isn't love, why she always invaded your dreams?'_

'_If this isn't love, why do you always yearn for her presence…?'_

_Yet I still stubborn. I still pretended not to know. I still denied the feeling. Making myself sure that you mean nothing to me._

_Yet I know you mean everything to me._

_After I'm back from Orochimaru, you never cry. Never show your feeling again. Always acted cheerfully and smile every single time. As if nothing has happened._

_You always covered your sadness with your smile. Hell, after Orochimaru came, you never show your true smile._

_Yet… in your sadness… you always cheer me up. Always by my side when I needed you._

_Yet I never by your side when you needed me._

_Yet I always pushed you away when you need my help. But you never mind it… you always give me everything you have without asking anything in return._

"_Would you fuckin' leave me alone?"_

_When that wish finally came true, I was lost. I never imagine… that I need you. In these past few days without you, when I've seen myself, I seemed like someone else. Without you, I could never be myself._

_And you, the sleeping bud in my heart, suddenly burst into bloom. After the massacre, wherever I walked, I just found emptiness. You filled the emptiness._

_When you leave, not only emptiness waiting for me, but also 'loneliness'. And the emptiness became more torturing. Because it wasn't just empty, it's so cold… it's so dark… The torment was like lasting forever._

_I want to say many things to you. I have no chance yet to say 'thank you', 'sorry', and 'love'._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura…?" Sasuke stared her, confused.

"You lied. You never gave me a shit before." Sakura pushed him, slightly panted, and slowly pulled her katana back. The tears stopped.

"Sakura, back to Konohagakure with me." _I'm sure this is Sakura._

"Since when did you care? Since when did you want me to go with you?" she said spitefully. Not daring enough to stare him eyes to eyes. Instead, she busied herself with wiping the blood off katana.

_I always lost to him. I never could resist him._

_Well, it's him. That's why I never could._

"Sakura… I'm sorry for everything. I truly want you to be with me…"

"_Would you fuckin' leave me alone?"_

"You never want. You never will. You hate me. Every now and then. I knew it from beginning. Yet I never could receive the fact. Then I foolishly pestered you and followed you everywhere. Made you hate me even more." Sakura finally stared his onyx eyes. "But now I realize it. I stopped. I will never care about you again. Isn't that you always want?" She stated coldly and firmly, earning a gasp.

"NO! I want you to be always beside me. I want you!"

"So why did you always reject me. If you could, you never want to share even one second longer with me! Is that you mean 'want'? I always yearn for it. Always wanted to believe that 'I' mean 'special' to you. But you never… You never want me! You never want to be with me even just to TRAIN, for god's sake! Not for DATING! WHY? I asked you to train, you refused, and the next day, what did you do? YOU TRAINED!" Without the owner's consciousness the volume of her voice raised until she was shouting.

Silence answered Sakura. Sakura stared the black obsidian orbs daringly. He wondered. Where was the weak little girl he used to know? Who is she? But beside the thoughts, his heart was filled with guilt. Those were all facts.

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy…_

"Why didn't you answer it?"

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love…_

Silence.

"Let me answer the question myself. This time, you want me to come back is NOT because you love 'Haruno Sakura'. The one you love is 'Itachi's lover'!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_I always want you to finally realize that someone cares about you. Yet the wish was obviously denied._

_It was a lie if I said that I don't want you to love me back. It was a lie if I said I never want you to be my lover. But every wish I yearned for never came true. Every hope I prayed for never be complied._

_I was totally a fool if I believe the fact 'you love me'. Because you even don't want me to 'exist'. You pushed me away every single time I came for you._

_Yet…_

_I was still struggling to get your heart. I gave all of me blindly to you. Because you're everything to me. Because you're my world._

_Love. Just for a foolish love I hurt myself. At night, I always pretended that you were there with me. Yet when the dawn came, you were gone, and I found nothing but emptiness._

_Love make fool of me. All the rules I've made was broken. I love you. But everyday I'm learning: without me, your world will go on turning._

…_Then, I was inspired. All my life, I've only been pretending. Really, I should stop._

_But in fact, I still love you. I myself hardly know the reason why._

_Now, I'm sad and tired. I've tried so hard to put you from my mind. And all means nothing._

_After all, I've tried for three years… seemed like thirty…_

…_seemed like ninety._

XXXXXXXXXX

_The one you love is 'Itachi's lover'!_

That voice filled the air like sound of thunder.

"Itachi's… lover?" He shocked. He never imagined Sakura would say that sentences. Even in his wildest dream. Sakura gulped, knowing her mistake. "Sakura…?"

Silence was the one who answered him. "What do you mean?"

"You never want to lose to your brother, right? And you will _never_ let anything once yours to be _his_." She answered spitefully; her eyes no longer met his.

He gripped her shoulder, forced her to look at him, "Sakura, you hurt yourself. I love you…"

_Do what you want with me._

"Why do you care if I'm hurt? Since when did you even want to know?" She yelled out. Then her voice softened. "I always wanted the best love story as if in every fairy tale. But then… I realized… that just a stupidest donkey that should do the same mistake _twice._" She laughed bitterly, "And… and I…" A mix of confused, angry, and bitter laugh ripped itself from her pink lips. "I'm _Sakura, _neither a donkey, nor the stupidest one."

_Hate me and laugh at me…_

She released herself from his grip, yet it was useless, for the firm grip hold her in place. "Forget me. Forget all of this. Leave me alone. Don't I already die for you? Forget all about me and let me decay…" she said, half sighing.

_Darken my daytime and torture my night…_

"In these past few days, when I've seen myself… I seemed like someone else…" Sasuke stated firmly despite his unusually soft voice. "Don't you think it's rather funny? I should be in this position. I'm the one who always been so calm, so cool—no lover's fool…"

"I asked myself the same thing," she replied dryly. She struggled free once more, yet couldn't.

"I know you need a huge amount of chakra to break the Sharingan's hypnotize. You just waste your energy. You need almost ninety percent of you energy even with the chakra of yours."

_When will the blood begin to race…?_

"Why do you care? You yourself were injured. Go from here, or fight with your brother. I'll heal you, and then forget all about me. I still have enough chakra for healing you. I never said that I would love you forever. Now, you mean nothing to me," she lied.

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom…_

"I love you. Does that mean nothing?" She tried to break free again, yet his firm grip prevented her to do so.

"I have come here, in pursuit of my deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent…"

"Your wish obviously to kill your brother. What do you feel is the urge to revenge, right? And it was never so silent. It is so clear like daylight."

"What I feel is pure love and nothing more…" he said softly with the tone which no one ever heard before. Somehow, it sent shiver down her spine. The urge to resist became less and less strong.

_When will the flame, at last, consume us…?_

"Release me. Clan, clan, clan. Revenge, revenge, revenge. Don't you have so many girls before—in very many ways…? I'm just one more," she said, hint of sadness heard clearly even she tried her best to suppress it. He grasped her chin, forcing her to look him at eyes.

…_then, I was inspired…_

"So, why did I come here? You're far too keen on where and how but never so hot on why." Sasuke asked.

…_now, I'm sad and tired._

"Wasn't it because your pointless reven—," Her sentence was cut when Sasuke's warm lips claimed hers. Her eyes widened and she managed to struggle free. But her resistance just made his grip even tighter. His hand move and curled to Sakura's waist, pushing her to his muscular body, while the other reached her nape, prevent her from turning away.

_After all, I've tried for three years…_

When they lips separated, he hugged her even tighter, forcing her head to rest on his shoulder. He caressed her now short hair softly and closed his eyes. He said softly to her ear, "Say nothing but you love me." Her eyes widened once more and tears involuntary dropped themselves again from the jade-coloured eyes.

_Seemed like thirty… _

He inhaled deeply. Ready to say more. More tears came, decorating her porcelain white skin with streamlines of them.

_Seemed like ninety…_

"Sakura… I never looked at you 'special'. I always looked at you same as my other fan girls."

_Everyone told the same thing to me. I love you. What is love actually? You love me? Bullshit._

"After the massacre, I was always afraid to love someone. Although I realize there was so many people give their love to me. Although… I realize that you love me more than anybody. You gave all of your love to me. But…"

_In my arms I see her…_

He inhaled deeply. The pink-haired kunoichi shifted uncomfortably in his embrace without any will to get free. "But I always closed my heart. I don't know… maybe sad… maybe angry. I always closed my heart. I'm sorry!"

_She's here; really here—really mine now…_

"Sasu…" She never could finish her sentence. He cut her, "But now… I know that all of those days which I share with you are a priceless treasure to me."

"Because I can say that it's special," he continued, "because lies and such are no more needed." He inhaled deeply. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let you safe me from my solitude…"

_Whatever happens, one thing is certain…_

More tears came out from the girl's eyes as he continued. "Share each day with me—each night, each morning…" No response from the girl in his embrace. He tried again.

"Say you want me with you here beside you, now and always. Say you love me…" This time it was her who cut him off.

_Isn't it fun to forget who we are?_

"You know I do…" The voice was soft yet the Uchiha brothers could hear it just fine.

A bright smile started to form itself in the younger Uchiha's face. He released her from his embrace to see her face. She refused to stare him eyes to eyes, yet her reddened cheeks explained everything. He wiped her tears off her face.

_Who cares if now the world is far behind us…?_

No more tears. From now on, there was only happiness.

They almost forgot about one more presence near them. And maybe they wouldn't know if strings of chakra didn't pull her away from him. Their eyes widened. Sasuke fell on his knees. He had pretty much blood lost and Sakura's body that once supported him had gone. The Uchiha prodigy quickly performed some hand seals to his younger brother. In an instant, the Uchiha heir found himself was unable to move even only a bit. Yet he still could speak.

Sakura ran towards the poor Uchiha, wanting to safe him. But she found a wall of chakra in front of her, preventing herself from doing so.

"You will never be able bring her back with you!" He yelled out furiously. Fear, envy, and other feelings he never knew before mixed themselves in him. Controlling him.

The older one glanced at Sakura. Sakura stared him in questioning looks. The emerald-green eyes met the ruby-red ones. "Itachi-san, what the meaning of this?"

His gaze hardened. With a predatory and graceful movement, he walked towards her. "Start a new life with me—buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me and you send your lover to his death. This is the choice. This is the point of no return!"

* * *

Aokichu mentioned a good suggestion about chapter 6… Hehe… Trims berat, say!

"_Waah… when Itachi told Sasuke about the rape things, he's like: "I'll kill you!". It should be: "Why didn't you tell me? I want to join!"_

Wahaha… I like your idea, girl! Luv you all!

I actually wanted to stop when 'Itachi's lover' thing, but it is too short for one chapter. Well, I'm so kind, ain't I? Kidding, gals XD

Don't forget to review! Eh, who do you want Sakura would choose? Tell me, tell me! I want to know! Although I won't change my mind about the ending. But Onna Ooji, you know who, right? Hehehe…

Have a nice day,

£exy The Thief


	9. Chapter 9

This is a short chapter. My humblest apology bow. Sorry. I planned to join this with the next chapter, but considering it was too long, I separated them into two. Sorry, sorry, sorry…. So sorry!

Yes, All I Ask of You from Phantom. But not only that from phantom. You didn't notice that 'The point of no return', right? . But Onna Ooji, yes, you're great. But you miss 'Aspects of Love'. Just that.

Standard Disclaimer Apply

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

_It was only you who could make me like this. Just you who could make me smile. Only you who have the power to move me._

_Always… I always see the ocean in your irresistible green eyes. I was stunned. And involuntary, I sank into them. Too far. Too deep that I cannot come back to the surface._

_You. With your innocence, told me how deep you fall in love with my little brother._

_Truthfully, I never felt being defeated by my weak little brother. I always won. He always lost. But now I doubt that._

_You. With not even a bit of agitation, told me so many ways of loving someone and being loved by someone._

_When finally I learnt to love, you left me without ones to love._

_You filled the empty world of mine with strange and sweet warmth I never knew before. I don't want to lose that warmth. The warmth makes me 'feel'. The warmth makes me 'alive'. _

_I was being honest to you. With or without my parents, I would be like this all the same. But with you, I would be different. Without you, I would be crushed._

_It wouldn't be the same with you. Because in just mere days, you already being an important part in my life. 'You' are the only one of my life which isn't empty._

_Before, never I thought there would be arms to hold me. I've always known my heart was on its own. I always learn to be lonely. Always learn to love life that is lived alone._

_But you're there. It's a luck you want to be with me. It's a luck you want to smile for me. It's all a true luck that you want to wait for me in my door._

_And even I don't want to admit it; I fall in love with you. And love always make fool of everyone. Always changes everything. Earth and sky. Hands and faces. And every single word means more than before._

_I fall in love with you. Never know how, never understand why._

_Pitiful creature of darkness? Was that she once called me? Hn. Maybe that's right. Maybe I deserved to be pitied. But I don't need it. I don't want it._

_And I saw clearly, as clear as daylight, that if you leave, my life will be emptier than before you came into my life. I'm afraid, really afraid. The fear I never felt before. The fear of losing someone._

_I know you love my brother. It was obvious in your eyes. It was obvious like an opened book._

_Now you want to do so. Do you think that I would allow it?_

XXXXXXXXXX

_I'd never thought I'd be here…_

The air around them tensed. The atmosphere was so intense for ones to bear.

_Is this really real? Or am I daydreaming?_

She stared him in disbelief. He stood so close from her now. A predatory looks was in his crimson eyes. Yet she didn't being intimidated by the intense glare.

"Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood?" Her voice asked dryly.

No answer. Cold. Dead.

Lonely.

"Am I now to be prey in your lust for flesh?" His gaze hardened. His right hand reached out. His slender fingers caught her chin in-between, penetrating the wall of chakra. It seemed like the wall just could be penetrated by the Uchiha prodigy, they noticed. The sea green eyes met straight with the red-blood ones.

"This fate which condemns me to wallow in blood," he hissed, "has also denied me, the joys of the flesh." The black-painted nails dug into her chin, almost leaving cuts. She winced ever-so-slightly at time.

_Happiness was just like mystical fake. Like smoke. Disappear as fast as it formed._

"The time—the infection, which poison our love. Why didn't I meet you first?" he asked to no one in particular. Hoping someone would answer him.

_I love you, Sakura. Never know why. Never understand how._

Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Love? Is it means that he falls for her? It just… didn't make sense, they thought. Because both of them considered: Itachi + Love Impossible/End of the world.

"Make your choice, Sakura." Itachi finally said. She closed her eyes, confused. She heard Sasuke's voice as if from distance, "For pity's sake. Sakura, say no!"

Sakura opened her closed eyelids, staring at Sasuke's bleeding body, helplessly asked, "How long should we two wait before we're one…?"

_My one final question…_

"Never." A cold voice answered. Slowly, her tears flowed down once again.

"Past all thought of cries for help," he hissed sadistically, "no point in fighting—for either way you choose you cannot win…"

_I couldn't cope. Just couldn't cope. I won't let her leave me. Without her, I would be crushed._

"Free her, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he gagged some blood again.

_What I once used to dream I now dread…_

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked inwardly. She glanced sharply at Itachi. "Don't put me through this ordeal by fire!" she screamed desperately. Her voice was almost pleading.

A dreadful battle played itself in her brain. Both sides were so eager to win. But one of the sides…

_I don't want Sasuke to die, which is obvious._

"S-Sakura, don't ruined away your life just for my sake."

_But must I lie to everyone, and to myself?_

"His life is now the price that you must earn…!" Itachi's voice cut away her thoughts.

_Sasuke… I…_

"…I fought so hard to free you…" the other voice spoke.

While she still confused, a pair of strong hands gripped her small shoulder. "So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" His voice was barely audible despite its sharpness. In spite of his demanding tone, the flame of the S-rank criminal's eyes were almost distinquished. Almost begging. Sasuke never looked his elder brother begged like this. Never.

_All the thoughts of joy… All I've ever wish…_

"Why made her lie to you to safe me, _nii-san_?" he asked spitefully. His glare didn't do anything for this complicated situation.

_Too long I've wandered in winter…_

For few seconds, dead silence hung around the 'battle-field'. Not even Sakura's sob heard.

_Hide your face. They will never found you. Hmph. Good solution._

Their hard gaze backed to Sakura, demanding answered. Sakura shook her head confusedly, tears flowed down even harder, decorated her pale face with some dirty lines of tears. Finally, she managed to say. Her voice was gentle and soft, despite the utter confusion that was hers.

_You feel that you're lonely—it doesn't mean that you are alone…_

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give?" Her voice came hoarse and her gaze fixed in Itachi's eyes. The inhuman stare of the infamous Sharingan red eyes almost killed her. Actually, she would wish for death rather than being in this complicated situation.

_You feel that nobody wants you—it doesn't mean that no one cares about you…_

"Am I to risk my love, to give him a chance to live? Can I betray the man who has all of my heart? Must I become your prey? Do I have any choice?" Her voice hitched in her throat. Almost inaudible yet the two of the Uchiha could hear it just fine.

_A simple fact. Why don't you understand?_

"I gave you two choices," he answered coldly.

_His freedom? His life? Must I? How about me?_

Sakura threw her gaze from Itachi's muscular form. "You kill without a thought—you murder all that's good. We both know I can't refuse, and yet… I wish I could. Oh god, if I agree, what's horror waits for me…" Itachi's cold voice cut her sentence.

_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life has you know?_

"You try my patience, make your choice," he hissed.

Silence. The battlefield in her head almost decided which side would win. Almost.

She closed her eyes. The winner was clear.

Then, languidly, she opened her eyelids—revealing the sea green eyes.

_Too deep that I cannot come back._

She gave an inaudible sigh. That time, if suddenly a hole without ground opened under her, she would jump there without a bit of hesitation. She stared the black angel of death in front of him, and then to her fellow team mate.

_God give me courage to show you… you are not alone…_

The decision was already taken. It really broke her heart to make the decision. She raised her head. A tear almost dropped itself down her pale pink cheek. Almost. She held it back, inhaled deeply, and then she managed to say.

_How could you don't know that? Why don't you understand? Just simply knowing… Just simply believing…_

Almost like an eternity, they waited, then finally heard her voice.

"I chose you." Those words were passed through the trembling pink lips. Her voice was strangled, trembling like mad. She stared one of the Uchiha. The direction was clear. The winner was clear.

"_And now I'm here with you… No second thought… I've decided…"_

…_Decided…_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

One more chapter!

Haha… sorry for torturing you longer. Well, you all know what will make me update faster. Yes, that's right, REVIEW! Please please please review!

If you not… I will haunt you till you die…

Kidding, but I may not update…

Kidding again!

But…

Uh... Uhm... Well, have a nice day!  
£exy The Thief


	10. Final Chapter

I planned to update this faster, but then I decided to torture you lil bit longer. (Sorry I'm an evil). As an apology, you have my new story. It is angst, not very angst at the beginning, but angst all the same. Because I learnt you are all enjoy 'Incurable Pain' with bunch of angst and tragedy, so I assumed you love angst. Hehehe…

Ok just enjoy! Thx so much for your reviews. I appreciate them. Really.

Sorry. This chapter contains many grammar mistakes… and so on.

ENJOY!

Standard Disclaimer Apply

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10**

_And the disaster truly comes. Misting the rainbow, darkened the daytime, and pulling the sun away. And from the distance, slowly and gently, the shadow of night moves!_

_Something changed. Love which formed from silence and grew within emptiness. The feeling which came unnoticeably even by the owner._

_Too slow the realization came. And when the eyes of heart opened, it was too late._

_Almost desperate, he shouted his love to the air. But… evaporated uselessly._

XXXXXXXXXX

"_I chose you."_

The sentence was followed by a dead silence. A silent gasp from one of the Uchiha even heard clearly.

Defiantly, the younger Uchiha could tell that Sakura said that sentences while staring at the S-rank criminal. His own brother. She chose him. Gods, she chose his elder brother. Just… just to save him… He squeezed his eyelids tightly.

_If I'm stronger… if I'm not so weak…_

His grip ceased. "May I talk to him? Five minutes." Almost like an eternity, the wall slowly faded. She stepped closer to him slowly. When she passed the older Uchiha, she whispered so just Itachi could hear her.

"I will hate you forever for this."

He replied, "I have no problem with that. As long you do it beside me."

"…"

_Did I do the right thing?_ Itachi silently asked himself.

The Haruno heir finally reached Sasuke. She bent down to talk to him.

"Maybe we won't meet again," she stated. "But if you can still remember, spare a thought of me…" His gaze was unbearably bitter. She didn't dare to look at those deep onyx eyes. If she looked at them, she wouldn't be able to leave him. No. Not now. If she could see him again… Maybe years later…

…If fate gave them chance…

"_Don't you have so many girls before—in very many ways? I'm just one more…"_

_That's not true, Sakura. You're the only one that I have. And must I lose it? _

_Again?_

_I must lose the one who precious, no, who the most precious to me before my eyes again?_

_Without being able to do a damn about it?_

"Is this really the final stage?" he asked. His voice was trembling—mixture of sadness, envy, and anger.

_The final scene… The unforgettable one…_

"Just for once a while… please remember me. Because I won't forget you either. There will never be a day when I don't think of you…" Sakura's soft voice answered. Yet it didn't an answer.

_The story was over. Closing its last page. The stage was already finished. Closing its dark red curtain._

For the first time after the Uchiha massacre, a tear formed in the younger Uchiha's eye.

_Is that your 'answer'?_

The tear slid down his usually stoic face.

_I've came and bet my own life, just for searching an 'answer'? Is that your answer?_

Sakura brushed the tear away, avoiding his gaze, but more came out.

_Why fate always so cruel?_

He knew that she also suppressedthe urge to cry. Her slightly trembling lips told him.

_This scene will seal our fate…_

In the other hand, an intense and sharp gaze never left them. The gaze watched Sakura healed the heartbroken Uchiha.

"_You love him, don't you?"_

He knew that she deserves to be happy.

"_Is that so obvious, Itachi-san?"_

Happiness. Couldn't he get it? If he couldn't, must he made everyone couldn't get it either?

_Can she be happy if she with me? I separated her from the ones she loves…_

He knew she loved his little brother. Weren't they alike? She could love him too… But…

_Will I just being a replacement for my brother?_

The thoughts fought in his mind. Yet his face didn't show it. Then, he heard something he never wished to hear from the certain person. Despite the soft and sweet voice of her, the voice thundered clearly in his ears. Hard as lightning, soft as candle light.

_Knowing we must say goodbye…_

"Sasuke, I love you." A thick silence followed between them. Sakura broke the silence. "I think the jutsu Itachi used will cease about five minutes later." She really didn't want to say it, but she forced herself to say the word. "Goodbye."

_Try to forgive… teach me to live… Give me the strength to try…_

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice from the back of her head, soft, tempting, and somehow… sad. But obviously not Sasuke's.

"_Sakura, I love you."_

She bewildered at the moment. From Sasuke's expression, he didn't seem to hear the voice.

She turned around to search the older Uchiha. The younger Uchiha looked up, wanting to beg once again to his older Uchiha. His over-rated dignity was already forgotten. All he wanted… everything he ever wished… were more important. But they found no one there.

Sakura stepped forward. She found her Konoha hitai-ate on the ground. Slowly, almost dream like, she picked it up and stared it in a long time.

Sakura understood. Very understood.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In every time I see you, I never understand you. I never knew you._

_I can't understand why did you kill your family… they loved you. And I never understand why you caused Sasuke such pain. Why is power so important to you?_

_From the beginning, I hated you. I hated you for causing my love such pain. But when I saw you for the first time, I think I understand._

_You were more suffering than I am. You born into emptiness…_

_Child of the wilderness…_

_You learn day by day… how it feels to be lonely. You're tough. I'm not that strong. I can't face those long years with nothing said._

_I'm really sorry… I was mistaken. I judged you just with harsh eyes. Just with what I heard from Sasuke._

_And I apologized with treated you kindly. And I was careless. Once again. I never thought… that you would love me. I thought that you're kind of human that was never being able to love someone._

_Sorry again. I mistakenly judged you again before I know everything about you. Maybe this is my bad behaviour… I should get it off me._

_You never fated to be with me. Sorry, but I never love you… that way._

_I love your brother. Not you. And I'll do everything, even if it means I would waste my last droplets of blood for him. All I care is about him…_

_What is he thinking about now…?_

_What's his happiness…?_

_What's the meaning of me in his world…?_

_What would he think if I do this and that…? Would he care?_

_What's his feeling towards me…?_

_Frankly, I never care deeply about you._

_I'm really sorry. I wish you happy._

_And being freed from your loneliness._

_Forever._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, stop it! Forget about your revenge! He lets us go!" Sakura tried to stop Sasuke from going after Itachi. The jutsu once bind his body had gone. With a flick of Sakura's small hand, the jutsu has been released.

"No fucking way! Now the reasons are two: one for my clan and one for you." Sasuke hissed. Sakura pulled him back. He glanced sharply at her. "He raped you, for god's sake!"

"That's no way you could… he's just… for me… a pitiful creature of darkness." Sakura said weakly.

"Sakura, he doesn't need to be pitied." Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke, I've been there!" she shouted—almost helplessly, "In his world of unending night. In a world when the daylight dissolved in the darkness…"

_Darkness…_

She shivered when she memorized that moment.

"Sasuke, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that eyes; so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a sight in that darkness…"

_That cold darkness… that deadly darkness… Really cold… really lonely… I don't want to feel it again. Not now, not ever._

He sighed. Now, Sakura was the most important of all. He curled his strong arm to her small shoulders. "Okay." He smiled. "We'll back to Konohagakure. Many people waiting for you."

She laid her head lovingly to his shoulder. "I don't need anyone waiting for me. The most important is you want me to be with you." He smiled in response.

_At last, life is full. Life is fine now…_

He caressed her pink hair softly. He remembered something she once said to him. This time was his turn to say the same thing to her.

_She's here, really here—really mine now.._

"Welcome home, Sakura." A soft yet happy smile formed itself in her lips. A tint of blush painted her cheeks with light pink colour. He wondered why he never realized how beautiful she was.

_She seems at home here…_

Suddenly, a memory flashed itself back in her brain.

"_Ino-pig-chan! I heard Sasuke-kun like a girl with long hair, so…"_

"Sasuke?" she asked, demanding attention.

_Uh, I never knew that I would regret cutting this hair._

"Hmm?" he responded. His strong hand still caressed her hair.

"Is that true that you like girl with long hair?"

"Uhm…" He couldn't answer that question. He didn't know the answer. But he knew one thing. Everything would be fine.

From now.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun made the sky that afternoon was red. Red like covered with blood. It painted the white clouds with orange colour, reminding people who saw it to citrus. The scent of grass caught his nose. The green colour reminded him of her green eyes. Although a little bit different.

_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair—down we plunge to the prison of my mind…_

A young man in black cloak with red cloud pattern sat lazily while leaning to the tree.

_Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_

Itachi stared to the red sky without even a hint of interest. He knew, when he back to his mansion, no one waited for him. No one would say 'welcome home' for him.

_Learn to be lonely…_

And he had no one for him.

_Learn to search a way in darkness._

"…_life is fine."_

_Did you mean it? Did you really mean it, little flower? Even after the suffering you once had?_

"_No one will there for you, come for and kiss for you…"_

He sighed, prepared to come back to his mansion. This was the first time he fell in love, and his first broken heart. Maybe this is the payback for all of his sins.

_Learn to be my one companion…_

He memorized the little flower's words, making him felt better. Well, the future still waiting for him no matter what. He still had so much to do. Maybe ten years… maybe hundreds. Maybe full of the cold darkness… or maybe full of light. He didn't care. For her words always with him. Supporting him. Encouraging him.

"_Till this evening is this morning life is fine…"_

A faint smile played itself across his thin lips.

Welcome Home

Fin

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry ItaSaku fans! I promise I will make another story with PURE ItaSaku. Just wait until the inspiration come out, okay! I promise!

Thank you for your reviews. This story wouldn't exist without your reviews. Bowing deeply.

I wish I succeeded stealing your hearts with this story,

£exy The Thief


End file.
